Selector spread WIXOSS Episode 9
That Farewell is Abrupt (その別れは唐突 Sono Wakare wa Tōtotsu) is the ninth episode of selector spread WIXOSS. It premiered on November 29, 2014. Appearances Based on order of appearance Characters ''' * Akira Aoi * Urith in Iona Urazoe's Body * Milulun * Rūko Kominato * Hitoe Uemura * Iona / Yuki * Yuzuki Kurebayashi * Mayu * Tama * Chiyori * Eldora * Midoriko * Fumio (mentioned) '''Cards * Wyvern, Phantom Dragon * Ryuuguu, Water Phantom * Hitode, Water Phantom * Orochi, Phantom Dragon Princess (mentioned) * PLUS RUSH * Cloth Crush Flash * Scylla, Water Phantom * Jellyfish, Water Phantom * Echidna, Phantom Dragon Synopsis Chiyori challenges Rūko and Hitoe. In agreement with Rūko and Yuzuki, Hitoe decides to do battle, only to discover Eldora with a motive of her own. (Source: Funimation.com) Recap The episode begins where the previous episode left off, with Akira stabbing Urith in the waist and leaving her there to suffer. As Akira walks away from the scene, Milulun comments on how nasty that was and sarcastically states that she’s scared. Akira mutters to Milulun that she has to keep doing that to her, by which she means Selector Battles. In response, Milulun asks Akira what her wish is, and Akira responds that she wants Urith’s scar to quickly heal, to Milulun’s befuddlement. Amused, Milulun says that it’ll come true if she’s lucky, and with tears in her eyes, Akira sadly agrees that she has to be “Aki-Lucky.” After the Opening, Hitoe and Rūko are seen in Rūko’s bedroom, talking about the previous night’s events. As Hitoe receives a reply text from her mother, Rūko asks Hitoe if she is alright, considering that Akira kicked her. Hitoe replies that she is fine, just a bit shaken up. Rūko apologizes to Hitoe for what happened, but Hitoe replies that it’s fine and that she wants to apologize to Rūko first for putting her in that position to battle for her sake. She also adds that she has to apologize to Iona too, for causing her to relive those painful memories. Iona, though, states that she doesn’t deserve Rūko’s and Hitoe’s sympathy considering what she, Tama and Mayu have done to them by creating the Selector Battles in the first place. Despite Yuzuki’s rebuttals that’s it is not her fault, Iona continues to blame herself for her actions. Hitoe tells Iona that she doesn’t condone Mayu’s actions, but she does understand her pain and her feelings of loneliness. She then tells them that back when she had just moved and didn’t have friends, she envied the people who were smiling and chatting with their friends, but, after hearing Mayu’s story, she states that she now feels that her pain was nothing compared to hers. Hearing this, Yuzuki theorizes that Mayu’s real wish isn’t to get revenge, but rather to make others understand her pain and loneliness. Yuzuki continues by saying that prior to this, she had thought that the rules of the Selector Battles were a bit weird, because having a wish reversed was terrible, but it was a bit lacking in the revenge department. Yuzuki states that her being in a card is fine when they are all hanging out and talking, but when she’s alone, it can get really crushingly lonely and empty. As she finishes her theory, Yuzuki looks up and to her surprise, she sees Rūko and Hitoe with tears in their eyes. Hitoe and Rūko then start apologizing and get over-dramatic stating that they’ll never leave her alone again, though Yuzuki just gets embarrassed and yells at them to stop. Rūko then hugs Iona’s card, however, Iona looks strangely sad. In the kitchen, as Rūko is preparing tea, Iona states her disbelief on how they can forgive Mayu, so easily, after everything that has happened. Rūko states that it’s not entirely true, but suggests that the reason they feel the way they do is because of how they feel for Iona and Tama. Rūko then reminds Iona on how they told her that both she and Tama were born from Mayu, so she suggests that by that reason, Mayu can’t be all bad. Surprised, Iona asks she really thinks so, and Rūko replies that she does and that she’d think it’d be wonderful if Mayu would become their friend just as Iona and Tama have. Rūko then states her belief that all they need to do is to convince her, by speaking from their hearts, causing Iona to smile a bit. In the privacy of her dark card, Iona notices that her heart is aching and feels that she shouldn’t feel this way since she is the Girl of Black, and as the Girl of Black, she shouldn’t yearn for the light. But, even though it hurts, Iona expresses that it feels so warm that she wants to keep embracing it. In Mayu’s white room, Mayu who has been watching these events gets angry and upset and questions why everything is in her opinion going wrong. Stomping past windows with images of Hitoe and Rūko in them and shuttering them, Mayu goes to sit on her throne whilst questioning why Kuro/Iona has changed. Whilst on her throne, Mayu argues that Selector Battles should be separated into dark and light and declares that if Iona is going to be this useless, then she’ll just have to have Shiro/Tama burn her card to ashes. The scene then switches to a hospital room where Urith is being treated for her stab wound. In her bed, Urith states her disbelief at the extent of how much the hospital is pampering her by giving her a fancy private room for “just a scratch”, but she just chocks it up to the Urazoe family’s wealth and influence. On a table nearby, Tama asks Urith if she is alright. Urith replies that it’s just a minor wound and gets up to get changed. Getting changed, Urith asks Tama about her whereabouts while Iona was busy exchanging hands between human and LRIG, though, Tama replies that she doesn’t know. Tama starts explaining that the first thing that she remembers is waking up and meeting Rūko, and that she had forgotten everything prior to that. However, after she met Rūko, she felt that her past didn’t matter so long as she had Rūko in her life. Hearing this, Urith realizes why Mayu sealed her away, and tells Tama that the reason why Mayu abandoned her was because her sweetness and sunny spirit were “vomit-inducing” in her eyes. Urith further suggests that the reason why Rūko was chosen to be Tama’s first Selector was because she was an equally horrifying girl who could destroy everything if she chooses to. Tama shakes her head in denial and presses her head to her knees. In a restaurant in another spot of the city, Chiyori and Eldora are seen eating some burgers and fries. As Chiyori is eating, Eldora asks her what her next move is after that bold declaration she gave to continue battling, after hearing the truth about the battles. Slurping her soda, Chiyori states that the battles have such incredible evil in them because win or lose, only a tragic ending awaits them. Chyori then states Eldora sure has some cruel gall to suggest that she continue battling, and asks if she is a villain from a story who only wants to see her suffer, much to Eldora’s amusement. After making a joke, Chiyori throws a paper ball at Eldora who then says that she’s just kidding. Eldora then reminds Chiyori about her wish, Chiyori admits that Eldora is right about her wish, but laments that if she loses one more time, then her wish will be reversed and Eldora will stop being her LRIG. In response, Eldora tells Chiyori not to dwell on it and that they’ll jump off that bridge when they come to it. Realizing something, Chiyori asks Eldora what was her wish back when she was a Selector. Eldora states that she forgot, although Chiyori realizes that this is a lie. Eldora tells her that she doesn’t want to tell her, and that it was probably something minor, but states that she was pretty passionate about getting it granted. Over at Rūko’s apartment, Rūko is escorting Hitoe out of the building. As Rūko is escorting her out, Hitoe suggests that she and Rūko speak to Tama. Rūko says that it’s fine by her, but asks Hitoe if she is okay with it because it means facing Urith again. Despite Rūko’s and Yuzuki’s objections, Hitoe states that it’s okay because she wants to be with them when they do it.Suddenly, Hitoe gets a surprising text from Chiyori. At the meeting spot, Chiyori begs the two of them for a battle. Hitoe, though, scolds her and reminds her what will happen if she loses again. In a dramatic voice, Chiyori responds by declaring that “Justice will prevail.” Hitoe, though, sadly asks if they are the evil ones. Upset, Yuzuki asks Chiyori if she actually understands what’s going on. Just as Rūko goes to speak too, a creepy Akira comes and asks Chiyori to battle her since they won’t battle. Sensing danger through her “Selector Sense,” Chiyori starts panicking, but Eldora agrees to the fight. Grabbing Eldora, Chiyori yells at her that she is the Selector, and that she will choose who to battle. Eldora starts egging Chiyori on by suggesting that she is scared of losing. Getting angry, Chiyori hastily agrees to the battle, despite Hitoe’s and Yuzuki’s screams. Before either Chiyori or Akira get to scream “Open,” Rūko grabs Chiyori and pulls her away from Akira. Seeing them run off, Akira starts screaming and swearing at them until she gets a surprising text of her own on her mobile. After gaining some distance and losing, Rūko and the gang catch their breath in a nearby underpass. Panting, Hitoe asks Rūko if she thinks that Akira will follow them, Chiyori though gets angry and upset at them and asks if they are mental for interrupting her battle. She then asks Hitoe and Rūko why they stopped her. Yuzuki states that if she had just wanted to battle then they weren’t going to stop her, however, she should probably be more selective about her opponents. Eldora then interrupts them by saying that it doesn’t matter who they face, and Chiyori continues by declaring that they will win either way. Eldora then teases her by reminding Chiyori about how she has already lost twice, much to Chiyori’s irritation. Chiyori and Eldora then start bickering, so Hitoe takes the opportunity to pull Rūko aside and tells her that she will battle Chiyori. Rūko and Yuzuki openly object to this because of the punishment of losing, however, Hitoe rebuts this by saying that she will do this because Chiyori is only one loss away. She then tells Rūko and Yuzuki about how prior to having her wish reversed the first time around, Midoriko had repeatedly begged her to throw her away since her wish had already been granted and she was only one loss away and because she knew what the consequences for losing was. Hitoe laments the fact that she hadn’t listened to her back then, and states how hurt she got after getting her wish reversed. Hitoe then surmises that since Chiyori’s wish is to go to the world of the cards, the reversal of her wish probably won’t be as bad as hers. Staring at the pair, Rūko and Hitoe see that the pair are still fighting. Seeing that display, Yuzuki agrees with Hitoe, saying that if the things that Futase told them didn’t get through Chiyori’s brain, then it’s probably better if they do battle them. Hitoe then states that it’d be another story if Chiyori won, however, if she does win then she could prevent Chiyori from having her wish granted. Rūko, though, still expresses some doubts about the corruption of Chiyori’s wish, to which Hitoe tells her not to worry since Chiyori’s wish is based on WIXOSS. Hitoe then theorizes that the reversal of Chiyori’s wish is that she will end up hating the game, and that it is the better of two evils. Rūko nods in agreement. Getting back to bickering couple and interrupting their fight, Hitoe agrees to battle Chiyori. Though she is seemingly surprised at first, Chiyori gets excited by this and starts declaring some delusional stiff about her being a heroine in her own story. Although Eldora puts on a sad face. All of them then go to a construction site, and open up a battlefield. In a nearby playground, Tama senses the activation of Chiyori’s and Hitoe’s battlefield, though she does not know who is fighting. Urith tells her that it is probably some other Selectors who hunger for battle like she does. Tama acknowledges Urith’s lust for battle, but still asks her if being like that doesn’t hurt her even a bit. Urith admits that it does hurt a little, but that pain will eventually go away and she will triumph. Urith then mentions how she has already stacked enough wins to become an LRIG again and that she only needs one more battle to win, and then tells Tama that if she wins, then she’ll get her body so she can hang out with Rūko as much as she likes. Tama is still upset by that prospect. Back in the battlefield, Chiyori begins her turn by growing Eldora into her level 4 form. Chiyori then calls out for an attack using a ridiculous name. After commentating on her dumb name preferences, Eldora attacks Yuzuki. Seeing her LRIG get hurt, Hitoe asks Yuzuki if she is alright, Yuzuki replies by saying that she is fine and to not worry about her. Hitoe then begins her turn by growing Yuzuki. In the audience booth, Rūko begins commentating on both Chiyori’s and Hitoe’s strength, as the two combatants begin exchanging blows. Iona initially agrees with her statement, but then states that the battle has already been decided because of the difference in their deck colors. Rūko then further explains that Red decks have an advantage over Blue decks, because with a red-themed deck, Yuzuki can shave her Ener at the end of every turn, which puts Chiyori at a disadvantage. Iona then further adds that Chiyori is probably unaware about how much of a disadvantage she has, and that Eldora is fully aware of that. Rūko then realizes something. Back on the field, Yuzuki is attacking Eldora. Seeing that she is in a bad situation, Chiyori starts panicking and becomes confused. Eldora then tells Chiyori that losing isn’t a bad thing because she can retire from WIXOSS and go back to being a normal girl again. This statement causes Rūko and Hitoe to realize that Eldora is on the same page as them. After Chiyori makes an outburst, Eldora asks Hitoe, Yuzuki and Rūko to become friends with Chiyori, and states that even though she seems super goofy, Chiyori was actually a shy, modest kid back when she first met. Out of embarrassment, Chiyori then tries to whack Eldora, Eldora proceeds to dodge it and then tells them the gang about how she met Chiyori through a flashback. In the flashback, Chiyori is sitting in the library when Eldora introduces herself through her WIXOSS card. Chiyori tells Eldora that she is cute, and then screams out that she is super adorable, irritating all of the other goers who shush her. Chiyori is then seen buying matching outfits with Eldora who tells her that matching outfits are dorky. Chiyori states that if she doesn’t like then she’ll just have to change her clothes, though Eldora rebuts that she can’t because she’s a card. In response, Chiyori pulls out a marker and tries to draw on Eldora’s card. Eldora explains that even though Chiyori can be a handful, she was glad that Chiyori was her Selector. Eldora further goes on that she’s a bit of a dingbat, but she’s a good person and is fun to be with. Hitoe then states that Eldora always intended to lose this battle, much to Chiyori’s surprise. Chiyori asks Eldora if this is true, and Eldora admits that she knew that they would lose from the start and that she as an LRIG can’t alter the results. Hearing this, Chiyori tries to punch Eldora, uttering insults at her. Eldora agrees with her statements and states that they shouldn’t be together because she is a jerk. Eldora admits that Chiyori was a good Selector, suddenly she then lists off a list of complaints about all of Chiyori’s bad qualities, however, she states that those qualities were what make up Chiyori and declares that she doesn’t want Chiyori to change. Eldora then gets fired up and urges Yuzuki and Hitoe to make their move, despite Chiyori’s pleas. Chiyori then screams for Eldora to stop, and desperately tries to make up a move, stating that the battle isn’t over yet and that she doesn’t want Eldora to leave her. In the audience booth, Rūko starts crying while Iona watches on. Suddenly Chiyori comes up with something. Chiyori then uses PLUS RUSH to check Hitoe’s life cloth, and the ARTS, Cloth Crush Flash to cause direct damage to Hitoe. Chiyori then orders Eldora to attack, though the attack fails. Eldora then comments that if Chiyori doesn’t draw a Scylla within 3 turns, then she will lose. Hitoe suggests that she lose on purpose, though Eldora will have none of that saying that she wants to become human again, and that won’t happen if she is stuck with an unskilled Selector like Chiyori. Crying, Chiyori pines for Eldora, but Eldora yells at her to stop crying and suggests that she place a Burst card on her field. On Chiyori’s first draw phase, she fails at drawing Scylla, so Eldora ends her turn. On Hitoe’s turn. Hitoe orders Yuzuki to attack with Orochi and Echidna, which blasts Eldora and causes her to lose one life cloth. Chiyori asks Eldora if she is okay, but Eldora just reminds her that it’s her turn. Chiyori cries out that she will never forget Eldora as she fails to draw Scylla again. Eldora ends Chiyori’s turn. Desperate, Chiyori cries out that she will get to the WIXOSS world and become a great heroine. Hitoe then sadly orders Yuzuki to attack with another Orochi, blasting the last of her life cloth shields away. Chiyori cries for Eldora, as Eldora tells her to get a grip. Chiyori starts crying harder, so Eldora yells at her to stop. As the cards float to her, Eldora tells a despotic Chiyori that despite trash talking her she did like her. Chiyori opens her eyes and sees that she didn’t draw Scylla, much to her horror. Eldora then ends their turn and says her final farewells to Chiyori, who starts crying even harder. The screen then goes black. In the playground, where Urith and Tama are relaxing in, Urith stares at the falling leaves as Akira arrives. Urith states that Akira is late and calls her “Aki-Ugly.” Despite Urith’s taunts, Akira declares that she will defeat and save Urith, not as “Aki-Lucky” or “Aki-Lovely,” but as herself, as the real Akira Aoi. Featured Battle Hitoe Uemura vs Chiyori - Hitoe Wins Notes Trivia Gallery Links and References * http://www.funimation.com/shows/selector-infected-wixoss/videos/episodes Navigation